Uri lo sabe
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: 1859  Porque quizás ellos dos no se hayan dado cuenta, pero Uri lo sabe.


**Disclaimer**: por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 1859 HibaGoku. Sé que no es lo más habitual, pero es mi perdición.

**Notas:** Estrenándome con Reborn con algo que se sale de mi estilo habitual. No tengo por costumbre escribir en presente, pero esta vez me ha salido así. Algo muy sencillito que llevaba semanas rondando por mi mente.

**Uri lo sabe**

Se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la terraza, resguardándose del intenso sol que brilla sobre la escuela. Lleva unos días saltándose algunas clases, pero en estos momentos su mente tiene otras preocupaciones. Mira los anillos en sus dedos, poniendo su atención en sus dos más recientes adquisiciones. Ya se ha acostumbrado al anillo Vongola y al peso que conlleva, pero todavía no puede dejar de preocuparse por lo que antes- o quizás sería mejor decir en el futuro- fue su caja. Gokudera se quita el anillo y lo sostiene con cuidado en la palma de la mano.

-Uri…- susurra levemente, sin estar seguro de si obtendrá respuesta.

El anillo se calienta en su palma y el pequeño felino aparece con un salto, dedicándole la misma mirada de pocos amigos de siempre. Gokudera se siente un poco más tranquilo al saber que todavía le queda suficiente fuerza para aparecer, aunque no está seguro de cuánto seguirá siendo así. Hace cerca de una semana que han regresado del futuro, y a la preocupación por la inminente ceremonia de nombramiento del décimo, tiene que sumarle el no saber qué hacer con Uri. Porque en todos esos días su gato se ha negado a probar bocado, y aunque sigue mostrando todo su genio cada vez que intenta pasar tiempo a su lado, nota perfectamente que cada vez está más débil.

-Uri… deberías comer algo- sugiere, mientras saca de su maleta escolar una caja con comida preparada.

El animal le bufa tan pronto como el peliplateado se le acerca, eriza su pelaje y salta sobre su cara, regalándole una buena dosis de arañazos. Y Gokudera suspira resignado porque ya no sabe que más intentar.

-Hibari, Hibari- escucha una aguda vocecilla acercándose.

Alza la mirada para encontrarse la sombra de Hibird, que vuela directo al pequeño techo de la azotea a sus espaldas. Escucha el complacido gorjeo del pájaro ante lo que supone una caricia de su dueño. Sabe que el moreno parece tener una empatía extraña con los animales, así que se mueve con sigilo, intentando descubrir el secreto.

Hibari ha dejado a un lado su libro para tomar al pequeño pájaro en su mano.

-Hora de la comida- le dice con una gentileza que no le ha escuchado utilizar con nadie.

También el anillo en la palma de su mano se agita, transformándose en un pequeño erizo que mira con adoración al moreno. Hibari toma dos pequeñas porciones de algo que no alcanza a ver, una con cada mano, y se las ofrece a sus mascotas.

Uri salta sobre la cabeza de Gokudera, quizás preguntándose qué es lo que atrae la atención de su dueño. Uri también observa, empezando un suave ronroneo que atrae la atención del líder del comité disciplinario.

-Últimamente estás faltando a demasiadas clases. ¿Debo enseñarte a respetar la disciplina? ¿O quizás las consecuencias de profanar mi intimidad?- inquiere endureciendo su mirada.

Gokudera niega con la cabeza. No quiere empezar una pelea. No ahora.

-No… no sé qué hacer con él- confiesa en un avergonzado susurro, tomando a Uri de la piel del cuello y subiendo a la azotea.

Hibari frunce el ceño. No le gusta ver su territorio profanado, pero la súplica en los ojos verdes, normalmente orgullosos y retadores, parece ablandarle un poco.

-No quiere comer- explica al ver que el mayor le dedica una mirada de impaciencia.

Hibari pone una rodilla en el suelo y emite un sonido siseante. Uri parece comprender la invitación y corretea hacia el moreno, restregándose mimosamente contra sus piernas. Olisquea la comida que le ofrece Hibari y se decide a aceptarla.

Gokudera deja que sus hombros se hundan ante esa nueva derrota frente el guardián de la nube. Hibari sonríe de medio lado, acariciando distraídamente al pequeño felino. Parece haber olvidado que Gokudera ha entrado en su santuario, o tal vez simplemente no le molesta tanto como para interrumpir el momento. Uri, por su parte, aumenta el volumen de su ronroneo, visiblemente feliz.

Quizás porque Uri se parece un poco a Hibari. Porque aunque arañe y amenace, se preocupa por su dueño su propia manera. Y Uri lo sabe. Sabe que los momentos más felices de Gokudera fueron- serán- cuando estaba con Hibari. Porque aunque el moreno siempre le repetía que no quería ver a su mascota colarse en su escondite, esperaba con impaciencia la pequeña travesura del gato. Y aunque los dos fruncieran el ceño y se mirasen irritados, y muchas veces llegasen a las armas, también había momentos de calma. Momentos en los que Uri podía escurrirse entre las sábanas, en el calor de aquellos dos cuerpos, y dormitar tranquilo entre las dos personas que más le importaban.


End file.
